Una segunda oportunidad
by Kyubi1
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa después de la derrota de L a manos de Kira. Ahora que L ya no está, el caso Kira sigue abierto pero poco han logrado, ahora que nadie puede detenerlo, solo quedan criminales que matar. Él preferiría que así fuera pero un criminal le ha hecho frente a Kira y lo peor es que ha ganado, pero el destino tiene algo especial para Light, ¿Lo arruinará? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la segunda historia de Death Note que hago, espero les guste, espero poder hacer una buena historia y si quieren dejar un review, hazlo sin compromiso alguno. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

La mayoría de personas piensan y actúan, algunas ni hacen eso y sólo viven el momento. Unos lo negarán y muchos otros de acuerdo con lo anterior escrito. Muchas personas no piensan en lo que hacen y la mayoría no ve las posibilidades del futuro. Incluso las personas más inteligentes ignoran todo esto, los que no lo hacen… son muy pocos.

Light Yagami era de los ignorantes sobre su futuro, aunque él diga lo contrario, es por eso que ahora ni él mismo sabe dónde está. Su situación era lamentable, tenía múltiples heridas en la cara y estaba bañada en sangre, un doctor lo estaba curando dentro de ese almacén. Light no hablaba y estaba muy desorientado al estar en semejante estado. El doctor estaba asustado, le temblaban las manos y se limpiaba el sudor porque, tal como Light, estaba atrapado ahí, con él.

Kira, el asesino serial más importante del momento, tanto en Japón como en todo el mundo, estaba ahí, con esas heridas. Kira quería matar a los que le habían hecho esto pero no podía hacer nada, distintas situaciones le llevaron a esta decisión, pero esto no importa ya pues el "hubiera" no existe. Light era un genio, tenía a Misa de su lado, con los ojos de Shinigami, ¿Cómo había perdido? Todas estas preguntas tienen respuesta pero deben ser contadas en otra ocasión.

Light solo podía pensar en lo que había vivido momentos anteriores, sin pensar en qué se había equivocado.

* * *

_Recordó que estaba en ese viejo almacén, había 20 hombres armados con máscaras negras y a él lo tenían sujeto a una silla. Uno de los hombres, se acercó a él con una pistola y con una libreta, con la __**Death Note**__. _

—_Escucha, Kira—. Y el hombre le puso la libreta en frente de él. —ya sabemos que con esto los matas, pero no es eso lo que quiero, tú sabes exactamente lo que quiero. Así que, ¿Nos lo vas a decir?—. Light había caído en una trampa y ahora ya no podía hacer nada, las opciones se habían acabado hace mucho y esto era lo único que podía hacer. Una gota de sudor se resbaló por su mejilla y todos eran espectadores._

—"_si se los digo… el mundo se volverá un caos, yo soy el único que debe de tener la Death Note. No puedo permitir que ellos la tomen, apenas y pude matar a algunos con los ojos Shinigami, no puedo creer que me orillarán a hacer esto"—. Light alzó la cabeza y dijo, con determinación. —Nunca se los diré. Yo soy la justicia y jamás compartiré esto con alguien como ustedes—. Los hombres se rieron en su cara, esto les parecía algo descarado y gracioso. _

—_Kira… es una lástima, tal vez si nos lo decías, no te hubiéramos matado. Mataste a muchos criminales… y la policía no te atrapó pero nosotros sí. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nosotros sabemos cómo piensa un asesino y tú—. Lo agarró del cuello. —¡No lo eres! Te hace falta algo que nosotros sabemos que es, tú jamás serás un asesino… porque sientes. Ahora te haremos sentir en carne propia, lo que nosotros sentimos. Vamos, chicos. _

_Y así, se formó una fila, Light recibió golpes de cada uno de los presentes pero eso solo fue el principio. Luego se le presentó a Light un maletín con ciertas cosas, el hombre enmascarado tomó unas pinzas. _

—_Esto es lo que va a pasar. Primero, no podré confiar en ti, pero cuando pasemos a esto—. Y sacó del maletín un martillo pequeño y sonrío. —ya tendremos una relación como… de hermanos y cuando lleguemos a esto—. Y le mostró un cuchillo de 15 cm y le hizo una cortada pequeña en su mejilla. —entonces voy a creer en todo lo que me digas. _

—_¡Comience de una vez!_

—_¡Y que sufra!_

_No tardó mucho en decir unas reglas inventadas, cuando empezaron a torturarlo de una forma ruin y malvada. Quién sabe cómo habrán torturado a Misa para que hablara y que estuviera tan campante después, pero ¿Esto? Esto era mucho, muchísimo peor de lo que Light podría haber imaginado. Con la pinza aplastaron unos de sus dedos pero no les dijo nada, se aguantó, luego aplastaron otro pero con tanta fuerza que le rompieron su uña y Kira, quién era el terror de los asesinos, seguía siendo torturado y les dijo sobre las reglas de la especificación de las muertes, en cuanto tiempo morían pero eso casi no les decía nada. La tortura siguió, avanzó hasta al martillo pequeño y lo golpearon en las piernas… los gritos eran desgarradores, la desesperación y dolor eran indescriptibles, la idea de entregarse a la policía tiempo atrás le hubiera venido como anillos al dedo, todo era mejor en vez de seguir sufriendo esto. Pero él lo sabía, ya no le quedaban ideas, se encontraba en desesperación, así que solo le quedaba entregarse a sus enemigos e intentar matarlos ahí, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto. Habían pasado dos horas y habían raptado a un doctor para que lo curara y poder seguir con el interrogatorio después. _

—_Kira, debes saber la verdad. No vamos a matarte, si hablas, te prometo que te daré la muerte que quieras pero si no dices nada ahora, voy acabar contigo y con todos los que tuvieron contacto contigo. Sé que no estás solo y es más, tú mismo nos lo vas a decir. _

—_maldito… no te diré nada, nada…_

—_Te curaremos las heridas y volveremos a interrogarte, así será una y otra vez, hasta que hables. Si no lo haces, vamos a empezar a matar más gente. Eres joven, así que tienes familia… estoy seguro que tu no quieres ver como los matamos, va a ser muy fácil._

* * *

El muchacho de cabellos castaños estaba siendo curado pero le dolía mucho y él quería morir pero todavía pensar en un plan.

—"todavía puedo matarlos, todavía… puedo, he visto sus nombres"—tienes que sacarme de aquí… nos mataran a los dos, debes de ayudarme.

—Nos mataran de todas formas… tengo mucho miedo. Me han dicho que tú eres…

—Soy Kira… pero ya no puedo matar a nadie—. Light parecía más muerto que vivo. —por favor, cúrame y saldremos de esto, no voy a matarte, si mi ayudas, no te mataré—. El hombre dudó pero Light era un manipulador. —sé que no merezco tu ayuda pero… ¿Qué no tienes familia? ¿En serio quieres morir aquí? Si me matas, ellos te mataran pero si yo los mato… te prometo que no te mataré pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?—. Light escupió sangre y le miró a los ojos.

—Porque no me queda otra salida.

Justo cuando iba a aceptar, el doctor se agarró el corazón y se desplomó en el suelo, había muerto de un ataque al corazón y eso solo significaba una cosa: ellos ya sabían cómo usarla. En poco tiempo, el mismo hombre que lo había interrogado, apareció en escena.

—Veo que es verdad, muere después de casi un minuto pero no sirve de nada si no veo a la persona que voy a matar. Eso no es ningún problema—. Light abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el hombre sacó un cuchillo y se lo enseñó a Light. —esto es el fin, Kira. Tu legado se ha acabado y con esto morirá… ¡Tu justicia!

Lo siguiente que sintió Light fue un pedazo frío… que perforó su hígado y el dolor, está de sobra decir que era lo peor que había sentido, se desangró en segundos puesto que lo apuñalaron más veces. Después de un tiempo, quién sabe cuánto, Light volvió a abrir los ojos… pero…

Él ya no estaba en ningún lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, al menos los que han leído esta historia. Espero les esté gustando, sé que hay muchas cosas que no se han explicado y sé que están confundidos pero no se preocupen, todo se irá explicando conforme avancen los capítulos. **

**Gracias por el review que me han dejado, no me importa si es solo uno, me siento feliz. Espero este capítulo también les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Light Yagami estaba muy confundido, no tenía idea de dónde estaba y de hecho, no se le podía ocurrir alguna manera de describir… este lugar en el que se encontraba, era… ¡No había nada! Nada en lo absoluto, pero él no se sintió desesperado ni entró en ansiedad, de hecho solo había una gran confusión. Él recordaba lo que había pasado momentos antes.

—"¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Acaso este es el limbo? Estaba muriéndome hace unos momentos, pero… ¿En verdad ya no hay nada después de la muerte?"—. En cuanto mencionó a la muerte, mentalmente, algo apareció detrás de él y se sintió observado, una potente mirada se lo estaba comiendo vivo, esa sensación, le hizo girar rápidamente. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio, estaba aún más confundido. —Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?

—Hola, Light—. Frente a él, estaba él mismo pero sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre en la parte de su hígado, además de que su cara estaba también con sangre seca pero a pesar de esa descripción, en su rostro había una media sonrisa, estaba a gusto con la situación. Light también notó una libreta en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Veo que estás confundido pero por tu tono de voz… no me convences en lo absoluto. Vaya, tu templanza es débil, ¿En verdad querías ser un dios? Ni estabas a medio camino, de hecho, si lo pensamos de forma—. Y señaló su cerebro. —digamos, no al estilo de Misa, porque es una idiota según tú, jamás lo hubieras logrado y lo sabes.

—Cállate. ¿Quién eres? Si fueras yo, antes te hubieras referido a "nosotros" no "tú"—. El segundo Light se empezó a reír pero no de forma malvada, sino de forma normal.

—Ni siquiera estando muerto paras de ser tan deductivo, interesante. Este no es el limbo como piensas, de hecho aquí no puedes pensar porque estás muerto. Esto es la nada—. Light abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —y en la nada, no hay nada.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—Yo soy el destino, bueno, una parte de él—. Light soltó la libreta y se volvió más grande que 3 enciclopedias juntas, el cuaderno flotó en el aire y la portada quedó a la vista, decía el nombre de Light Yagami. —yo soy tu destino pero como ha llegado a su fin, es por eso que estamos en la nada. Pronto esto desaparecerá pero antes de eso debes ir al purgatorio y quedarte ahí por el resto de tu eternidad… eso es lo que te espera ¿Y sabes por qué?

—"¿Este es el final que me dijo Ryuk? De verdad… ¿Perdí?"—. Light se mostró sin mostrar sentimientos pero luego vio que algo sucedía con la libreta, una pluma se movía sola y escribía sin cesar. —"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"—¿Qué hay en esa libreta?

—Tú vida, toda ella y las decisiones que has hecho, las cosas que has dicho, todo está ahí. Incluso lo que estás pensando o diciendo ahora mismo está siendo escrito ahí. He respondido a tu pregunta, ahora responde a la mía.

—Es obvio, he muerto y este es el final que me ha contado Ryuk, por usar la Death Note, mi destino es pagar por todo lo que he hecho.

—Sí, es verdad. Has muerto pero eres solo un alma ahora, mírate—. Light lo hizo, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba de color negro y él no podía entender que significaba eso. —estás muy negro, tu alma está horrible, eres una persona cruel, malvada, oscura y aun así… con ciertos brillos.

—¿Por qué no me llevas ya a dónde debo de ir? De nada servirá seguir hablando.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero Equilibrio tiene otro camino para ti, ¿Sabes? Él está muy enojado contigo, la última vez que estuvo enojado con los humanos… hizo que lloviera 40 días y 40 noches. Está decepcionado de ti.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Es dios?

—Así es, es un dios. Te va a dar otra oportunidad más.

—¿De qué? Ya no hay nada que hacer. Además, si está enojado, ¿Por qué me da otra oportunidad?—. Light empezó a enojarse, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esta. —¡Él es el culpable de todo esto! Si él en verdad es el equilibrio, ¿Por qué no mata a todas las personas malas del mundo y así, las personas buenas, podrían vivir en un mundo de paz, en un mundo justo? ¡Eso es lo que yo quería!

—**No tienes por qué sermonear más—. **Una voz fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar. No expresaba ni enfado ni superioridad. **—yo sé porque lo hiciste y solo porque fue algo bueno de cierta forma y porque creo en ti, voy a hacer una excepción. Te daré otra oportunidad de vivir con el único fin de que enmiendes tus errores**

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—**Si lo haces, te prometo que vivirás una vida larga, Light. Pero si no lo haces y no cumples con mis condiciones, ten por seguro que morirás y que estarás en el castigo eterno por siempre. **

Light no sabía que decir, no entendía nada de la situación, si él era un dios, ¿Por qué le había dado otra oportunidad? Si de él mismo dependiera, no le daría otra oportunidad a nadie, menos a un asesino, tuviera la razón que fuera, Light no movería ni un dedo para ayudarlo, ¿Por qué este dios si lo hacía? ¿Por qué creía en él? ¿Cómo podían creer los dioses en los humanos si debería ser lo opuesto? Esto iba en contra de todo lo que había aprendido, era como si todo lo que él sabía de los dioses fuera una total mentira, a excepción de su poder. ¿Cómo iba a enmendar sus errores? Él no podía revivir a esas personas que había matado, ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo entonces? ¿Con qué herramientas podría arreglar sus errores? Light sintió que flotaba y que no podía abrir los ojos, había algo insoportable que se lo impedía, tampoco podía moverse pero no estaba desesperado por hacerlo. ¿Así se sentía estar muerto?

—**Sé en lo que estás pensando y lo entiendo perfectamente. Sé que no lo entiendes, no eres un dios, Light, por eso no lo entiendes. Pero eso no importa. Cuando despiertes, habrá unas instrucciones en tu Death Note y habrá una pista de cómo enmendar tus errores. **

Entonces, una por una, cada una de sus emociones volvieron a su cuerpo desnudo y muy pronto, sus memorias volvieron de golpe y quiso gritar y abrir los ojos pero no podía, la desesperación de poder hacer algo lo estaba poniendo en pánico, hasta que…

Sfx: THUMP.

—¡Light! ¡Light!—. Una mujer rubia se acercó a Light, quién se había caído de la cama. Ya había abierto los ojos pero se encontraba muy desorientado, como si hubiera despertado después de una operación. —¿Estás bien, Light?

—"¿Qué? ¿Misa está aquí? ¿No morí? ¿Fue un sueño?"—. Light vio su cuerpo, aunque no podía ver mucho. Light se quiso levantar pero no podía sostenerse, Misa lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Soñaste algo malo, Light? Misa-Misa hará que te olvides de ello… ¿Light?

—No es nada—. Contestó un poco después. —solo fue un sueño, necesito dormir—. Se acostaron de nuevo pero a Misa se le había ido el sueño, así que empezó a hace preguntas mientras Light solo quería concentrarse.

—¿Y qué soñaste? ¿Fue algo malo?—. Light se enojó por lo obvio que era la pregunta.

—"¿Y todavía me pregunta si fue algo malo? Misa idiota"—sí, lo fue.

—¿Y qué fue?—. Misa lo abrazó, de seguro para confortarlo pero Light estaba ya un poco disgustado.

—No quiero hablar de eso, solo duérmete, Misa—. Dijo en tono de orden, Misa solo agachó la cabeza, sabía que de alguna forma, su amado novio estaba enojado con ella, así que lo dejó por la paz. El castaño le dio la espalda a Misa y ella no se acercó por miedo aunque quería hacerlo.

—"otra vez hice enojar a Light, ¡Maldición! Se supone que ya que Ryuzaki no está, es mi oportunidad de estar con Light y ser felices juntos. No debo de hacerle enojar de nuevo o empezará a salir con otras chicas"—. Pensó Misa, mientras aguantaba las ganas de poder estar abrazando a Light como un peluche.

—"Siento que olvidé algo importante, todo es culpa de Misa. Ahora que L está muerto, debería de eliminar a Misa"—. Light sintió una presión en su pecho al pensar en esto y tosió en su mano… era sangre. —"¡Las instrucciones!"—. Light volvió a levantarse y prendió la luz, Misa solo era espectadora, Light estaba actuando muy extraño. Fue por la Death Note y la abrió, en la última hoja de la libreta estaban las instrucciones que el dios le había dado. Y eran las siguientes:

No podrás usar la Death Note ni nadie que conozcas podrá usarla. Tampoco podrás dársela a nadie o será el fin.

Tienes una semana para enmendar tus errores, si no lo logras, será el fin.

Si no empiezas a enmendar tus errores pronto, perderás un poco de tu sangre. Será más constante si haces cosas malas.

Pista: "El verdadero enemigo en esta prueba no soy yo ni el destino, eres tú mismo".

—"¡Maldito! No podré usar la Death Note en todo este tiempo, ¿Solo siete días y qué demonios significa esa pista? No puedo enmendar errores como la muerte, ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que haga?!"—. Light cerró la libreta con fuerza y apagó la luz, Misa no sabía que pasaba.

—¿Estás bien?—. Preguntó un poco temerosa.

—"Misa, estúpida, si supieras lo que está pasándome… no, no debo de decirle o hará un escándalo, como siempre, es demasiado tonta como para entenderlo"—solo duérmete, ya te lo había dicho.

—Lo siento…—. Misa se acostó de nuevo y Light volvió a escupir sangre, la rubia no se dio cuenta de esto pero para Light esto ya era malo. En poco tiempo entendió que era porque trató a Misa de esa manera, así que se acostó de nuevo pero después de una hora, se despertó y de su nariz salía sangre.

—"¡Maldita sea! ¡Pero si no le he dicho nada malo! De seguro se está divirtiendo con esto, maldito dios"—. Light se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que sucedía, así que por su propio bien, se acercó a Misa y la abrazó por la espalda—Misa, Misa, despierta pero no habrás los ojos

—…mnn… ¿Qué pasa?—. Misa se sonrojo por la situación pero después recordó sus errores y Light sintió unas punzadas en su corazón. —lo siento, Misa-Misa te hizo enojar.

—No. No estoy enojado, Misa. Yo quería decirte que… lo siento—. Misa le agarró la mano y se acercó más a él, mientras Light pensaba que con esto era suficiente pero su nariz seguía sacando sangre y Misa no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Light! Estás sangrando, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?—. Light maldijo mentalmente al dios del equilibrio, lo estaba haciendo sufrir poco a poco y se sentía inferior, algo que odiaba.

—No hagas un escándalo, Misa. Estoy bien—. Misa cogió un pañuelo y le limpió la sangre a Light, en ese momento, Light pensó en algo que jamás hubiera pensado antes.

—"Misa es muy buena conmigo… pero es porque yo soy su salvador, pero… ¿En verdad es por eso? Creo que aunque fuera un dios ahora mismo, nadie me trataría así como tú lo haces, ¿Por qué lo hace?"—. En cuanto pensó en ello, la sangre paró y las punzadas al corazón también, Light no sabía muy bien la razón por la cual paró su sufrimiento; ¿Era por qué pensaba en Misa? ¿Era por qué mantuvo su cabeza ocupada en otros asuntos? ¿O era por qué se preocupaba por otra persona que no fuera él?

Las reglas lo confundieron, era mucho más fácil derrotar a L que hacer esto. Así es, Light era un genio para cualquier cosa, pero para su vida personal, para problemas tan simples, él era un ignorante de sí mismo.

—"¡No! No he perdido todavía, voy a conseguir ese aumento de vida y ya lo verás, dios. Tú no me vas a ganar porque no importa cómo, ¡Yo me convertiré en el dios del nuevo mundo!"—. Light sonrío de forma malvada de nuevo y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, con toda confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, gracias por los review, estoy seguro que este capítulo también les gustará. A Light le esperan muchas cosas en los siguientes capítulos, jajaja. **

**Disfruten. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Después de esa sonrisa de confianza, ambos regresaron a dormir, Light de nuevo abrazó a Misa por la espalda, pensando que así, dios estaría contento de que está tratando bien a Misa, pero de vez en cuando volvía a sangrar de la nariz, pero era menos, aun así, Light maldecía internamente al dios del equilibrio, de seguro él estaba disfrutando todo esto.

—"¡Maldita sea! Otra vez estoy sangrando, no importa. No trataré mal a Misa en estos días, lo voy a lograr"—. Light se quedó dormido con esto en mente y no despertó hasta mucho después. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la mañana, Misa estaba con una sonrisa, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto que Light lo estuviera abrazando de esa manera.

—"¡Qué bien! Mi Light, por fin me demuestra su amor. Tal vez hoy podamos salir a una cita, ¡Sí, eso estaría bien!"—. Misa estaba perdida en sus fantasías, por lo que se sonrojo. Con gentileza, movió a Light para despertarlo. —Light, cariño, despierta, son más de las 10.

—…uhh…—. Light abrió los ojos y vio la sonrisa de Misa, pero luego se levantó rápido. —¿Más de las 10?

—Sí y… estaba pensando—. Light se levantó, dispuesto a tomar un baño y casi no le prestó atención a Misa. —Ya que es domingo y no tengo nada que hacer hoy… ¿Podemos salir hoy a una cita?

—"necesito saber lo que significa esa pista en realidad"—. Light se metió al baño y las palabras de Misa se fueron al diablo o a quién sabe dónde.

—¡Light!

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿¡Escuchaste lo que te dije?!—. Dijo Misa, algo enojada. Su paciencia tenía límite, incluso si se trataba de "su" Light. Y él no había oído nada, estaba ocupado en sus pensamientos y en bañarse. —¿¡Estás escuchando?! ¡Quiero salir contigo hoy! Ya tiene mucho tiempo que no salimos—. Y luego habló con voz de niña regañada. —por favor, Light, salgamos juntos hoy, empezaré a juzgar criminales desde ahorita y después saldremos juntos, ¿Así estará bien, no?

—Sí, está bien, saldremos juntos hoy—. Dijo casi por intuición, luego notó algo en la bañera y él ya estaba dentro. Algo salió de ahí y Light estaba algo extrañado por la situación.

—¡Hola, Light!—. El castaño se fue para atrás al ver un niño muy pequeño, como un bebé de cabello rubio y de ojos azules. Y sí, por si lo preguntan, estaba desnudo.

—¿Qué demonios eres?

—Oye, oye, tranquilo. Me dijeron que eras inteligente pero, ¿Y esos modales?

—¡Contesta mi pregunta!—. Light habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Misa se detuviera de escribir. —"esto es obra de dios, ese maldito ahora me está haciendo enloquecer y justo cuando me estoy dando baño, vaya momento"

—Yo que tú no me olvidaría de las reglas, Light—. Casi sin pensarlo, Light salió del baño y le gritó a Misa, sin que nada lo cubriera.

—¡Misa, no uses la Death Note!—. Misa se detuvo pero se puso toda roja al ver a Light… así.

—¡Kyaa, Light!—. Luego él se regresó al baño, avergonzado. El ser pequeño negó con la cabeza y Light quería golpearlo, jamás se había avergonzado de esa manera.

—Escucha, estoy aquí para ayudarte y por eso solo tú puedes verme. Así que te daré la siguiente regla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay una regla que el viejo no te dijo, pero que no puede interferir con todas las demás que ya te puso. ¿Quieres que te la diga?

—A eso has venido, así que dímela ya. ¿Y qué eres tú?

—Soy un dios también, creo que ya sabes de qué—. El niño hizo aparecer una flecha con un corazón en la punta, el castaño lo supo al instante: este sería un día muy largo. —y la pista es: haz lo que quieras, eso es todo. Veré que te portes bien hoy pero será la única vez, nos vemos—. Y después se esfumó, ahora Light se puso a pensar mucho las cosas.

—"¿Por qué eso de "haz lo que quieras"? ¿Ahora se burla de mí? Esta regla no interfiere con las otras, ¿Para qué decirme algo como eso si en verdad no puedo hacer lo que quiera?"—. Light pensó que debería de tratarse de algo más, tal vez no estaba entendiendo lo que en verdad quería decir eso.

—Light, no es por apurarte pero… yo también debo de bañarme y ya es algo tarde, ¿Sabes?

—Ah, espera un minuto.

Light salió con la toalla y Misa entró después, él se cambió de forma rápida y vio que Misa no pudo escribir un nombre completo en la Death Note, él se alivió. El dios del amor volvió a aparecer.

—Supongo que quieres que trate bien a Misa, ¿Eso es lo que vienes a decirme?

—No, ja, ja, ja—. Light era un genio pero ahora ya no lo parecía tanto. —en verdad no lo entiendes, ya te lo dije: haz lo que quieras. No te daré más pistas.

—Lo que quiero es salvar mi vida y con eso, seguiré siendo Kira hasta el día de mi muerte.

—¿Eso es todo?—. Él lo miró con insinuación pero el dios del nuevo mundo no sabía qué más decir; ¿En verdad deseaba algo más? Ser la justicia era todo para él… pero ahora ya no estaba seguro.

—Yo… sí, creo…

—¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

—No lo sé—. El dios del amor agarró la mano de Light y con su dedo le dejó una marca en su mano, era un corazón de color blanco. —¿Qué es eso?

—Vaya, en verdad es cierto, estás confundido, Light. Eso explica el color, cuando cambié a distintos colores más rojizos, significará que quieres algo o a alguien, si cambia hasta rosa es que estas flechado, como ustedes lo llaman. Te ayudará a saber lo que quieres en verdad, pero solo será únicamente por hoy, mañana ya no tendrás ese signo.

—"¿Por qué me está ayudando?"—. Light todavía no entendía mucho la situación.

—Si ves que cambia de color es que ya estamos avanzando—. Y luego desapareció. Ryuk estaba acostado en el aire, había observado todo.

—Esto parece interesante, después de tanto.

—Ryuk—. Light lo quedó viendo. —tú debes de saber algo, eres un Shinigami.

—Sí, ¿Y?

—No puedo creer que yo tendré que decir esto pero—. Dijo orgulloso y viendo a los ojos a Ryuk. —Necesito tu ayuda—. El shinigami se asombró por eso, era la primera vez que se lo pedía. Light explicó todo sobre las reglas pero omitió la parte en la que venía del futuro, así que dijo que todo fue un sueño aunque no lo fuera.

—Ah, ya veo. Eso hace más interesante las cosas—. Ryuk se rio de forma divertida. —pero lamentablemente yo no sé nada de los demás dioses, de hecho, no sabía que existían otros dioses.

—"¡Eres un inútil, Ryuk!"—. Light se resignó, estaba solo en esto pero por pensar mal de nuevo, esta vez, su estómago empezó a dolerle, el castaño se lo agarró y Ryuk empezó a reírse de la situación. —"maldito Shinigami"

—¡Light! Ya voy a salir, espero que estés listo, cariño.

—"maldita sea"—. Light seguía retorciéndose de dolor. —"ya le he dicho mil veces que no me diga así, Misa es una…"—. Light dejó de pensar y contestó. —sí, Misa. Ya estoy listo.

Misa y Light fueron a desayunar mientras el shinigami estaba pasando el mejor día de su vida, el dolor de estómago le siguió a Light porque seguía pensando en más de cien maldiciones para el shinigami y para Misa, su orgullo estaba dañado y todavía se sentía avergonzado porque Misa lo viera sin ropa. Aunque el desayuno estuvo bien, Misa notaba a Light adolorido y cansado, por lo que siempre preguntaba si estaba bien. Ahora ya solo disfrutaban de un postre.

—Light, ¿Estás seguro que estás bien?

—¡Ya te dije que…!—. Light lo pensó mejor y volteo a otro lado. —sí, Misa. Gracias por preocuparte pero estoy bien—. La rubia le agarró su mano y le sonrío.

—Si te sientes mal, puedes decírmelo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… lo sé—"¿Por qué? Tanto dolor ya me hizo mal, me siento extraño"—. Un poco distanciados de ahí, estaban los dos dioses; el niño sonreía porque le gustaba ver a Light de esa manera y el shinigami, se reía por lo bajo, la situación se tornaba extraña pero interesante.

—Oye, ¿No puedes hacer que las cosas avancen más rápido?

—¿Quieres que aceleré las cosas, Ryuk?—. El niño vio que Light hizo una media sonrisa ante el gesto de Misa, él sonrío más y negó con la cabeza. —no, te prometo que esto será interesante. El amor siempre lo es, todo puede pasar pero… creo que podría darle un empujón más si…

—¿Si?

—Si me das una caja de chocolates—. Ryuk se acercó a Light y le hizo una seña para que ellos hablaran. Así que fue a verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Te daré una pista pero te costará unas manzanas, kukuku—. Light lo miró con seriedad.

—Habla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero que este capítulo los haga reír un poco más y sé que es raro ver a Kira hablando con cupido, ja, ja, ja. Pero bueno, yo aquí con mis ideas locas, siempre quise hacer un fic como este pero ya me había olvidado de esta serie, ahora la he retomado y aunque no estoy muy bien, voy a seguir. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

Light escuchó al shinigami, últimamente su vida estaba de cabeza, necesitaba respuestas ahora. Las reglas que le habían dado eran muy incomprensibles y estaba un poco harto del niño del amor, él sabía que era un dios pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ¿Y ahora qué?

—"maldita sea, por eso no me gusta salir con Misa, es mucho dinero el que gasto y ni siquiera trabajo todavía, ¿Y ahora también tengo que comprarle un pastel de chocolate al dios del amor y a este maldito shinigami sus manzanas solo por decirme eso? ¡Joder!"—. El castaño estaba echando humo y vio con ojos asesinos al dios del amor, quién solo le sonrío pues él no lo odiaba, fuera como fuere Light, no lo odiaba. Algo que jamás nadie comprendería, pues él era un dios. Pero ya nos estamos saliendo del tema, el punto es que Light, resignado, tuvo que hacerlo. —cof-cof—. Light escupió sangre de nuevo, lo único bueno es que estaba en el baño y no había nadie más. —"si esto sigue así, voy a morir de anemia. Debo controlarme y… voy a comprar ese maldito pastel"—¡Cof-cof!—. Volvió a toser y a sacar un poco de sangre y una venita se le remarcó en su frente y apretó fuerte los dientes, estaba muy enojado, así que decidió echarse agua en la cabeza antes de que su bilis explotara.

El "dios" volvió e hizo todo lo que le pidieron, luego, Ryuk se lo llevó para comérselo, Misa lo miró extraño pues Ryuk solo gustaba de manzanas, así que lo quedó viendo.

—"mierda, si Misa ve que el pastel desaparece solo, empezará a hacer preguntas y si le cuento todo… le pedirá al dios que me lancé una flecha, ¡No puedo permitirlo! Ryuk es un idiota"—Misa, ¿Por qué miras tanto a Ryuk?

—Pensé que le gustaban solo las manzanas, ¿Eh?—. Light también vio el gesto del shinigami. —es como si se lo ofreciera a alguien más… que raro—. Light vio que estaba a punto de flotar en el aire, así que en un movimiento desesperado, acercó a Misa y la besó, la rubia claro que estaba contenta por ello, hasta se sonrojo por ese gesto pero Light no cerró los ojos, siguió observando hasta el final.

—Este pastel está delicioso, Ryuk. Lo bueno es que nadie se da cuenta, voy a disfrutarlo, es la primera vez que como uno.

—¿En serio? ¿No vienes a menudo?

—A Japón no mucho y cuando vengo es por necesidad, de hecho estoy ocupado la mayoría del tiempo pero hay días en los que no hago mi trabajo.

—"¡Malditos sean!"—. La plática de los dos dioses siguió de la forma más calmada posible mientras que Light tuvo que seguir besando a Misa por largo tiempo, la gente ya comenzaba a observarlos puesto que no estaban solos, era un lugar público. Light soltó a Misa después de un rato y Misa se quedó con un rubor en las mejillas.

—¡Oh, Light! ¿No crees que no debimos besarnos en un lugar público?—. Misa se empezó a reír por ello y Light quería matar a alguien por esto pero lo pensó mejor y contestó de forma avergonzada o eso pensó Misa, puesto que estaba completamente enojado.

—Sí… tienes razón, lamento ser… tan atrevido—"desgraciado dios del amor"

—No te preocupes.

Light y Misa pagaron la cuenta… bueno, en realidad fue Light quién lo pagó todo y empezaron a andar por las calles de la ciudad. El castaño sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer: tratar bien a Misa. Así que lo haría, haría todo lo que un novio debe de hacer y aunque todo fuera una fachada, ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Él era un actor profesional cuando se le requería. Light sujetó la mano de Misa y siguieron caminando de esa manera, hasta que ella se juntó más a su dios.

—Light, está es la primera vez que haces esto.

—¿No te gusta?

—¡Claro que sí! Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Light—. Pero en eso, Light sintió dolor en su corazón, algo lo estaba oprimiendo, no podía hacer nada. Cupido se acercó a él y le susurro.

—¿En serio crees que puedes engañarme a mí de esa manera? ¿Te burlas del amor, Light Yagami?—. Esas palabras sonaron extrañamente tristes, Light pensó que se enojaría pero no lo hizo, estaba decepcionado de él. —no finjas, Light, ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar engañándote a ti mismo una y otra vez?—. De alguna manera, esas palabras lo hicieron olvidarse del dolor en el corazón y por primera vez, se sintió muy confundido, tan confundido que vencer a L parecía un juego de policías y ladrones.

—Misa…

—¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo, Light?

—No sé a dónde ir ni qué hacer hoy. La mayoría del tiempo solo estoy trabajando—. Light mantuvo la cabeza gacha. —hace mucho que no tenía un día libre, ha pasado tanto que no sé qué hacer, así que… ¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir? Iremos a dónde tú quieras.

Light intentó sonreír pero apenas y le salió una media sonrisa, a Misa le brillaron los ojos y ella lo agarró de la mano, dijo que quería ir al centro comercial para comprar ropa, ya saben, a las mujeres les encanta hacer eso. Misa se dio cuenta de que su dios estaba muy extraño hoy: para empezar, dejó que los dos se tomaran de las manos, la acompañó a todos los lugares que quiso y le daba su opinión sobre la ropa que ella se probaba y él daba su opinión, Light intentó sonar lo más honesto posible y a veces Misa se sentía ofendida pero ella sabía, sin saber cómo, que Light estaba siendo sincero y tolerante, de hecho, sus citas siempre eran cortas, Kira estaba muy ocupado y tenía una agenda muy apretada matando criminales, por lo que no había tiempo para el romance, como quería Misa pero hoy, como si alguien el cielo hubiera escuchado sus deseos, hoy Light era otro, ¡Hoy por fin la estaba viendo! Aunque no le decía muchas cosas lindas como cuando le pide un favor, se apreciaba que por lo menos la veía pero de una forma distinta, no es como si ella estuviera pintada como en otras ocasiones, esta vez sí la estaba viendo y le estaba tomando atención. La única explicación sobre esto era porque Light quería salvar su vida, sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento, por lo que empezaba a desesperarse, así que alejó eso de su mente y se concentró, por primera vez en la vida, en la persona que tenía en frente de él. Ya estaban a punto de pagar, el castaño no estaba preocupado pues Misa lo pagaría, él no podría pagarlo aunque quisiera.

—¿En verdad necesitas tanta ropa, Misa?—"yo tendré que cargar las bolsas".

—Sí, Misa se verá hermosa para Light—. El recién mencionado solo suspiro y miró a Misa, él no se había percatado de que además de ser una molestia, ruidosa, escandalosa, infantil, incrédula y la segunda Kira, ella era bonita y muchos hombres ya la habían acosado tiempo atrás, eso ya era decir mucho.

—Ya lo eres, Misa—. Light lo dijo bajo pero Misa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se giró a verlo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Light?

—No, nada—. Mintió él, como siempre hacía pero esta vez no importaba, porque la modelo había escuchado aquello y no tardó mucho en dale un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle lo feliz que estaba pero para Light, esto no tenía razón aparente.

Después de pagar, iban a dejar las cosas en casa para no andarlas cargando, si la cita terminaba ahí a Misa no le importaba, ya estaba muy satisfecha por la actuación de Light porque la había hecho feliz y aunque fueran cosas pequeñas, ella atesoraba esos gestos lindos que a veces Light, su amado dios, hacía. Al llegar a casa, se encontró cara a cara con el dios del amor y le pidió que le acompañara al baño, así que lo siguió.

—Light Yagami.

—Ya sé, ya sé. Estás enojado y de seguro que ahora vas a hacer que te pida perdón o alguna tontería como esa, pero no lo haré, esa es la verdad—. Pero ambos callaron, Light sin saber qué más decir, el dios le vio con una sonrisa. —¿No me odias por lo qué hago?

—No puedo odiarte, soy el dios del amor, no importa si me enojó contigo y si eres un completo insensible o si, en tu caso, estás casi podrido hasta la raíz—. Light frunció el ceño. —siempre tendré un lugar especial para ti, Light. Es así como soy y es así como es el amor. No importa si un día te miras y no sabes dónde está, siempre va a estar ahí.

—¿Ahora eres poeta?—. El niño dio una carcajada, el supuesto dios no podía entender lo que sentía, las palabras que había dicho ese ser divino lo habían conmovido de alguna manera, él no sabía la razón pero… eso le había gustado.

—Me caes bien, Light. Estoy seguro que eres muy bueno pero que te has perdido y por eso no sabes qué hacer. Por eso le he pedido ayuda al viejo de nuevo—. Y apareció una pulsera de metal y se lanzó al castaño. —es una pulsera cualquiera pero tiene un poco de poder divino, por decirlo así.

—¿Y para qué sirve?

—Tú dime. Solo sé que será tu guía y solo será por hoy.

—Creo que lo entiendo, me dijiste haz lo que quieras pero no se refería del todo a lo que quería. Es porque no lo sabía y no lo sé, no sé lo que quiero.

—¡Exacto! Se refería a lo que deseabas en realidad y mientras la lleves puesta, habrá una fuerza misteriosa que te hará hacer lo correcto, lo único que necesitas hacer es no pensar y solo actuar, deja de pensar tanto las cosas, debes vivir la vida y disfrutarla. Estoy seguro de que hoy te diste cuenta de ello—. Light fue directo a la puerta pero antes de abrir, se detuvo.

—Esto no lo digo a menudo pero… gracias—. Ninguno de los dos supo si lo dijo por voluntad o por la pulsera divina, nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Está historia continuará…


End file.
